The Hunter Killer Trilogy
by RU771AN
Summary: Basically my three Hunter Killer storys merged into one with spell check and better format. Mastu is a contract killer but when the girls show him friendship, he begins to feel funny. Follow Mastu and the girls as thier go through hell and into world war three. From wars, sniper rifles and blowing stuff up this is the most explosive lucky star story to ever show up!


This is basically my best lucky star tri series put into a single story, the first bits are going to be hunter killer which is the first series. Right now the only thing edited is going to be the spelling,grammer and some other stuff.

This chapter is going to be 1-3, first person and italics for thought, bold for important info.

**PART 1**  
**Japan:5:30**

**Location: Tall building.**

I suppose I've always been like this, Sometimes a killer, sometimes a thriller then again its what I'm good at. I suppose why I'm here is the question that I've been asking myself.

But then again who cares?

Pulling my rifle out the backpack and setting it up on a ledge while in the cover of darkness is no easy feat but I've done it before, I set the rifle up and calibrated the aiming sight so the bullets wont go off target._ This is pretty easy._ After a few minutes of intensive care of the rifle, I walked over to the edge of the building with assailing equipment in tow._Brrr its bloody cold._ Making sure that I had a clear line, I fired the grappling hook and the rope instantly sailed through the air and hit its target._ A building below me=good escape route. _My hands gripped the rope to make sure it was secure so it wouldn't split, allowing myself satisfaction in this kind of work is frowned upon but anyway who really does care?

Grinning I loaded a magazine in and cocked the rifle. _Safety's off now to find the target._

_(Beep beep beep)_My phone started to vibrate as a message came up._ Storms getting worse  
._"Yeah asif I'm going to quit now "I said to up at the sky I saw the clouds become grey and soon everything was pitch black. Pulling my night vision goggles on and surveying the landscape around me I noticed that it was starting to rain. _I hate rain._ Patches of wet slowly began to appear around me and the roof of the building suddenly became hard to walk on._ Not that this fucking rain does anything, I mean come on its just rain?._

I shivered slightly before getting into the time I saw that it would be at least a 20min wait before I could pull the shot off._Waiting,waiting waiting,god I hate waiting...expect for explosions but you know that they will go off._

15Mins later.

_"Enemy convoy coming into range...target is the rich middle eastern"._ The mic around my ears crackled._ Good I thought I would be here all day._ The convoy came into view about a mile away down the stream of traffic moved so slowly._ Come you bastard hurry up and come to daddy._

Opening the cover to the scope I observed the ordered chaos of cars and trucks trying to get round each I was only after a single one._Hmm that black car looks like a prime target._ Zooming in the target car I groaned as the windows were blacked out._ This means this guy is either in it or not._ "Well might aswell"I grunted loading in the 12.7mm round in the chamber._ Bolt action is always fun._

To my surprise the car suddenly swerved on the pavement and stopped, shortly followed by a host of other cars._ Are these guys idoits its like they want to get shot...well fine by me I'm getting paid for this shit._

The doors of the lead car opened and a few men (bodyguards)stepped out._ Do you really think a attack is going to be so obvious that your wearing sunglasses at 6 in the morning?._ I observed the fools strut around, shout orders to each other and generally cause a slight irritation.

The bodyguards finally stopped their "pre emptive attack" checks and the leader of the (idoits who wear sunglasses at 6 in the morning)jogged over to a black car and opened one of the doors._ Easy peasy shotgun squeasy._Cocking the rifle I put my sights on the black suited man getting out the car.

My crosshairs were over his head and the bodyguard was still talking to him._ Here goes a 12.7mm courtesy of me merry Christmas._ Pulling the trigger, the rifle spat out lethal death and the Barrett roared.

The bullet spiralled towards the target...He didn't even hear the shot and the bodyguard didn't hear it either until he dropped to the floor with no head.

_Mission complete now to get the fuck outta here._

_7:30_

_On the way to_ _school._ The maze of people and the chaotic situation of traffic meant that my departure from the kill was smooth and fast._Dum shits never even realised._ My own black clothes were replaced with a new school uniform that had never been tried on before.

The 50. in my back was folded up and covered with school books that had never been opened.

_Hang on this is the first time that I've gone to school...yippy I get to be placed with boys who haven't even hit puberty yet...oh the joys._ While I was lost in my thoughts, a guy pushed me and I got knocked into a girl.

_Aint having that._ Recovering like the pro I am, my fist instantly sailed through the air and the resulting collision forced him to fall on the ground with a broken nose.

Almost instantly I was being stared at by a number of people."Oi get moving! "I shouted and they did._ At least these ones are wise enough._

My fist never felt pain,strangly enough it never broke or it didn't bother me in the slightest._ I was pushed into someone wasn't I?._ Looking around I couldn't find anyone, suddenly a little hand grabbed my arm and looking down a cute pink haired girl with glasses was trying to get up.

_Wait why isn't she up yet? Oh yeah she wears a THE FUCK DIDNT I BRING A CAMERA._ "Need help? "I asked in my most polite form of voice but still I sounded irritated.

The glasses wearing girl looked up at me and sneezed a little._ Cute like a kitten...expect kittens are good bomb devices._ "mm yes help would be most welcome "She replied weakly._ Holy fuck this isn't formal love!._ I pondered what to do._ Well shes pretty but can I be bothered...wait those are big...BIG TITS!._I hauled her up instantly.

"Thank you very much "The girl said as I lifted her up with minimal effort._ Well I suppose I can leave now, and not do anything that she will be able to remember me from._"Hey what school do you go to? "The pink haired girl asked, and I struggled to think of a answer that I could easily give._ If I just tell her then maybe she will leave me alone._ "So why do you want to know? "I asked trying to shift the conversation along so I could maybe make a run for it.

She felt her hair and shrugged, "Come on...tell me"_Alright calm down._ So I told when I said it, her ears pricked up._Dont tell me SHE goes?._"Hey I go to that school, maybe we could walk there? "She offered._Fuck no woman._

"Sorry Ive got things to do, maybe Ill see you later"I told her and made my way to school,out of sight of anyone that had seen what had happened._ Right so I go to school,do my work and then screw the education derpartment,hopefully not make friends and then blow up sounds like "education"._ Sooner or later, I was going to run into a building that looked like so after a hour of searching I found it._Looks like a shithole,with AIDS.I have no idea what this place is like anyway._

**8:30 TIME FOR SCHOOL,SOMEWHERE IN SCHOOL.**_Soo class 3-B,they really like to make the names exciting don't they?. How about class full of boring subjects that you will never listen to?. That's a good name, might even work one day._I strolled along the corrider,past classrooms which I would never even want to go into.

Finding the door with the correct and boring name on it,I turned the door KNOB and entered._ God they are all looking at wait at a minute, that seat next to the girl I met earlier is the only one avaible,FFS._"Names Mastu,where do I sit? "I asked without hesitation. "Right there next to Miyuki"The blonde teacher replied, and I tried to hide my annoyance at having to sit next to the girl._ I think that if I play it quiet then I might get away with it._She was one of two people that didn't notice the fact that I was annoyed, she got off lightly, the boy who came up to me and raged about how big my backpack was paid the price.

"Hey its too big and isn't school standard so get a new one! "He almost shouted at me._Well I'm annoyed so taste a bit of meat._ "Sit down" I grinned as my fist made contact with his face and he fell over._ Well that was a great start to the school year wasn't it?._

**PART 2.**

**PART1**

TUESDAY LUNCHTIME AT SCHOOL.  
Thank god its lunchtime, I swear everyone was looking at me the entire time. _God i want to hit them all. Cant these people find anything better to do?_ Anyway the bell rang and everyone went to their normal business for the day. I just stayed at my table. Since no ones looking ill just drink some of that vodka. Since i did have some vodka in my backpack and it was lunch i thought i might as well drink it.

I was just about to open the bottle when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Piss off "I said. _Cant these people leave me alone?_ I looked round to an blue haired girl behind say i was annoyed is understatement. "What do you want "I asked.  
"You look kind of lonely "she said. _What do you want?, here's a medal_! "What makes you say that "I said angrily.

"Yours eyes are watering "she she's right!"Well I didn't notice thank you"i said trying to keep myself from hitting that she turned and went off to see her friends. I felt a little bit sad watching her and her friends talk._Well whoppty fucking do_.

My phone bleeped and everyone looked at me, cant they just leave me alone?. My fists clenched into balls and i stood up. "Stop fucking looking at me!"i screamed at them. A boy walked up to more piss pots.

"Dude i think you need to calm down "he said. Calm down,fuck off! I looked at him and held a fist up.

"If anyone comes within a. foot of me I swear I will kill them "I said before sitting down.I checked my phone it was a text message_. If this isn't positive I'm giving up_.

*How's school getting on is it fun?

I give up.

PE:Lesson.

I walked onto the tracks, we have pe now. If you want to make a run for it now's the wearing a tactical vest isn't part of the pe uniform so i just wore my lightest combat clothes. Everyone stared at me as i flexed my muscles. I looked back at them, they all went back to doing whatever they were doing before. _I know I'm new but this is taking the piss._

The first part of the lesson was running. I got into my place and warmed teacher held his starter pistol in the air. I got ready. The other boys were straining with .The pistol went off.

I ran as fast as I could, easily beating the boys and catching up with the girls who had a 1min head start. I was catching up with the blue haired girl and Miyuki._This is so easy._ I was about to lap them when Miyuki fell over. I grabbed her while still running and without slowing down put her on my shoulders.

I made it to the finish line with Miyuki who was still on my shoulders. I grinned at the coach who stared at me in shock. Good enough? I put Miyuki down and watched for waited for what seemed like ages as all the other students came through. One boy was angry about was in his little group and started moaning about me.

"I swear this guy isnt human, I mean he doesn't have any friends so hes got to be retarded".I heard him say. _Stupid fuck_.I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned round in shock.  
"Hey if you have a problem to say, then say it my face, pissbucket"I said standing before him.

"No wonder why nobody likes you, just fuck off" the boy said fucking dead. Before the word even travelled to everyone else's ears, my fist connected with his jaw. I heard a snap as I broke his cheekbone with one punch.

He fell to the floor in shock. Sucker.  
"Say that again and ill really punch you, same goes for anyone else who has problems here "I shouted my voice easily reaching everyone on the rugby pitch.I walked away and sat down.

The teacher came up to me."What did you punch him for?"he said. _Great more questions._  
"He insulted me and he paid the price,whats next to do anyway "I asked arrogantly.

"Umm we have dodgeball and the two sexes play it, but don't hit anyone hard with the ball please "He said quietly before walking off.  
The blue haired girl ran up to she seriously want a death wish?

"Wicked punch "she said gleefully.  
"Thanks?"i asked confused.  
"No i mean ive never seen anyone punch like that, it was so awesome "she shouted. _Great do this area sell crack?  
_"Look if you don't get out of my face Ill...Wait what was your name?"i asked.

"Konata and if you hate people so much why did you help Miyuki this morning and during running "she asked clearly pushing her luck. Kill this brat already.

"Nice name and I don't know really, it just that this is the first time I've ever helped anyone "I said.I was thinking too much and a single tear dropped from my eye. She outstayed your welcome now fucking go!.

"I got to go, maybe ill go easy on you "I said trying to joke. WHY THE FUCK DID THAT TEAR COME OUT"I was wondering about that tear when dodge ball started.

The first ball missed cant even hit a target as big as me? I picked up the ball that was thrown at me and i threw it grunted and fell over_. I think I like this game._

"Balls now "I shouted in my most commanding tone.

My team gave me all their balls and I threw them, one after one and hitting people and making them fall over every last one was Miyuki.I tried to throw it but something was stopping me."Here get this ball I'm tired "I said giving the ball up and watching poor Miyuki get hit. Another tear dropped out my this a fucking joke?

The bell rang and it was come quickly enough. I put my backpack on my shoulders. I walked out the door and pushed past everyone in the corridor without slowing down.

My phone rang.

I listened.*xxxxstreet 30mins.

The line went were still blocking the people piss me off.  
I dropped my right shoulder and started running.

I shoulder barged the crowd. A tall green haired girl saved her little pink friend as i barged through.  
They both looked at me.  
"Why are you so angry? "they people don't when to shut up. I gave them the finger as i as last reached the streets.  
I walked off into the alleyways.  
As I walked through the streets to where I wanted to go. I saw groups of friends walking home and girlfriends holding their lovers hands. I felt something, bit of sadness i fucking losing it.

I ran again to where the street was and checked my phone.

"Blue jeans and hat, western"

I saw him and went into the nearest building.  
I barged past people as i ran to the top floor.  
I pulled out my sniper rifle and set it up  
Saw him, checked the sight was fine.  
I lined him up and cocked the handle.  
I checked around me.  
No one was there.

I looked into the scope and pulled the trigger, the bullet went perfectly into his kness,breaking them. I instantly put the sniper back in my bag and run down the stairs.

I went out onto the street and saw everyone was ready to accuse someone of what happened. I saw a few people muttering about me, I knew I had to say something.

"Look there his is quick after him "I shouted letting the panic do its work and jogged home.

5minutes later.

I got into the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I checked the time and saw it was already need some sleep. I finished my drink and putting my stuff back into the armoury I went to bed. As i lay in bed i thought about the two girls i met today. They both tried to be nice to me, but i rejected them.

FRIENDS?  
who needs them?

**PART 3**  
WEDNESDAY 5:00

_You will never need friends or family.  
Who do you think you are anyway?  
Your an orphan, abounded and distrusted.  
Nobody will like you and you will never be happy.  
You will only ever work for me.  
_Yeah? fuck you

I pulled the trigger and the shot, spiralled into the body of yet another target.

The person fell over and a pool of blood came out onto the street.  
I made my escape and jumped off the building into a dumpster, my shoulder hit the side off it and I heard a snap. _Well this is going well._

I quickly dived out the dumpster and walked across the street in my civy clothes. I passed people doing their daily business and heard the scream of sirens and saw and ambulance and police cars racing across the road,doubtlessy towards the dead body of the person i killed 10mins ago. _Man they're getting quicker._  
I walked into the nearest resturant,and sat down on a table.

I looked through the menu._Rice,rice and fucking look at the starter section and grab a beer while I'm at it.  
_The waitress came up. "Hello would you like to order? "she asked looking bored.

"Ill have a beer and the egg friend rice "I answered.  
"Your total comes to 1500 yen "she said and then walked off to wherever the fuck the order thingy was.  
I looked outside and checked my watch._Hmmm 6:30 time sure goes quick nowadays_.  
My shoulder still hurt as the waitress came back and put my beer on the table and gave me my rice.

I gave her the money. The beer tasted pretty good but the rice was awful._Fucking hell what do they put in this stuff?_I finally finished the god awful rice walked outside. I checked my watch again.7:30 Fucking hell i better grab another beer and get to school.

I walked along the street and went into the nearest pub and asked for a takeaway beer."ID?"the girl at the counter asked.  
I gave her my firearm licence and brought the drink before heading out into the street again.I reached into my jacket and got my iPod out and played music to ignore everyone else. I kept walking until i found the nearest train station, I didn't make the same mistake as last time and wait.

I brought a pre paid ticket and walked onto the platform. There weren't that many people there. _OH shit look at the time._  
I checked the time.8:00.I really am fucking late now. The train pulled into the platform and i rushed onboards,pushing people away from me, ignoring the pain from my shoulder.

One person dared to push me back. I punched him in the stomach and everyone let me through after that._Dont mess with the best bitches._The bloke was still holding his stomach even when i arrived at my destination. I ran off the train. Shit there's no people to push.

I exited the station and strapping my backpack at its hardest. I felt the massive pain my shoulder and hissed at the agony. A few people even dared to look round. What the fuck?

They looked back after i put my fist up at them. I ran to school.

**PART4**

I slammed open the classroom door just as the bell shouted.  
"Perfect timing "the teacher said as she grinned at do you expect?  
The boy i punched yesterday was staring at me with hateful eyes. Round 2?I gave him the finger and sat putting my bag down, I once again hissed at the pain in my shoulder.

Miyuki looked at ?  
"Mastu you don't look well "she said. _Well thanks for noticing_.  
"In what way?"i asked.  
"Your sort of...bleeding from the shoulder "she said. OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!

"Miyuki I'm alright" I lied.  
"You sure, you look really bad "she replied.  
"Hey Miyukis got a boyfriend! "someone shouted.  
"FUCK OFF "I shouted back.

_Well that was the end of the drama._

I sat down and started doing my work, ignoring everyone_. School works important so i can get bigger guns. The lessons and the pain dragged on. This is starting to become a joke isn't it?_ Anyway at the start of the fourth lesson was in trouble. I struggled to concentrate and my vision was getting worse._Ive really fucked things up haven't I?_

"So the Americans and British fought each other at the battle of Newyork"the teacher said boringly.

_This sucks._

The pain from the shoulder was getting worse and worse. I started to see redshifts this fucking hurts. I started to hiss in pain, and Miyuki looked at me,a look of worry on her face.  
"Hey Mastu are you alright?"she asked nervously.  
"Yeah course I'm fineeeeeeeee"i groaned before falling of my seat in ran out her seat and rushed to my side_. I swear today is just weird._

I was lying on the floor clutching my shoulder in pain. _Well this is embarrassing_  
"Hey Mastu doesn't die on me" she chuckled.  
"Wait I have friends "I replied before blacking out to the pain.

**PART5.**

_Hey Mastu don't die on me  
_Wait I have friends  
_friends friends friends...friends?  
_I woke up.

My eyes opened to find a strange girl sitting beside I'm in a chair? How the fuck did i get from the floor to a chair. I turned my head round to see that my shoulder was covered in a plaster.

"Where am I?"I muttered.

"In your classroom at lunch "another girl said to me, I struggled to find out who it was until i realised it was Miyuki.I looked at her, she was sitting next to Konata and a short purple headed sitting next to her.  
"Hey how long have I been out, why does my head hurt and who are these people "I demanded, my fists curling into balls and my face going red.  
"Mastu you really need to calm down"Konata said shocked at my this situation.  
"Your head banged into a table leg and the girl sitting next to you is Kagami and the girl sitting next to Konata is Tuskasa"Miyuki explained. _Great more people I dont know_.

I looked at the two new girls.  
They looked very similar like sisters or twins.  
"Are you two family or twins or something?"i asked.  
"Yes we are twins but we aren't identical"Kagami replied.  
Family...

I winced as I heard that word in my head.  
Tsukasa noticed.  
"Are you okay Mastu?"she asked.  
I slumped back in my chair and looked for my bag.  
It wasn't there. OH shit

"Where's my bag?"I demanded sternly as I felt my face go pale.  
"Here?"Kagami replied giving me my backpack.  
"Thanks Kagami?"I answered.  
"Welcome and what's in there its really heavy "she stated.  
"Stuff "I said as I opened the bag and got out my beer.  
I took the top off and started drinking it slowly. _What would I do without beer?.  
_Miyuki got up and pulled the bottle off me and chucked it in the bin.  
I suddenly felt angry.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"I shouted.  
Everyone in the classroom winced.

"Mastu you're not feeling straight and I don't think you need to drink at a time like this". She replied sounding calm. _What are you? My mother. Oh shit I don't have one.  
Mother...family.  
_"Okay you win Miyuki,but why are you lot helping me...I don't need help "I grunted.  
"You look like you need it"Kagami answered.  
"You don't have a family or anyone else"Miyuki said.  
"You don't have friends either"Tuskasa replied.  
"And you really need someone to help you"Konata.

My mouth fell open and I felt a strange feeling. What the fuck is happening to me?  
"Why are you doing this?"I asked.  
"Because you need friends"Kagami answered.  
I took out a pen and paper._I really shouldn't be doing this_.  
I wrote my mobile number on it and gave it to Miyuki.  
I stood up.  
"Here's my phone number, now leave me alone...I don't want friends "I said.  
I didn't notice at first but my voice sounded a little sad when I said that.  
The bell rang and I went back to my desk.  
I slung my books and stuff out on the table.  
But i noticed something strange.  
I felt that feeling again.  
It was loneliness.  
_You will never need friends or family.  
Who do you think you are anyway  
Your an orphan,abaonded and distrusted.  
Nobody will like you and you will never be happy_

**Part5.**

I was in the kitchen when the phone rang.  
I walked over to it and answered.

"Hello? I answered.  
"Matsu is that you".  
"Yeah who are you?"  
"Its Miyuki"  
"Oh hi"  
"Hi".  
"What do you want?".  
"I just wanted to see how your doing"  
"I'm doing fine and don't tell me your doing fine, because I think your not my friend".  
"Why don't you want friends?" .I felt pale.  
"Because I don't need them". I replied, trying to be calm.

"You do, your angry all the time because nobody ever has listened to you or has even seen you for what you really are am I right?"  
"JUST FUCK OFF".  
"Mastu...listen".

"IVE NEVER HAD FRIENDS BECAUSE IVE NEVER WANTED ANY,NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"  
I shouted into the phone before turning it off.  
I looked in the mirror to see my face distorted,and nervous.  
I stumbled into the hallway.  
My arms were twitching and my face was curled up into a sneer.

I remembered how those 4girls helped me today and all i did was to shout at them.  
You will never need friends or family.  
My shoulder banged into the wall,and i screamed in pain.  
Who do you think you are anyway.  
I saw the girls trying to help me.  
I saw the countless bullets I've shot hit people.  
Your an orphan,abaonded and distrusted.

I hit a door and I fell backwards. I started to see the room i was put in all those years ago and the man talking to will like you and you will never be happy

"FUCK OFF!"I screamed as my head hit the wall. The last thing I saw was Kagami."Friends..."I whispered my voice weak as i finally blacked out for the second time in a day.


End file.
